1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device which controls a reading operation in which an image, recorded in a film, for example, is read.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional film scanner, a reading operation of an image is carried out by depressing a button after the film is attached to the film scanner. The reading operation includes a pre-scanning operation and a regular scanning operation. The pre-scanning operation is carried out so as to preview an image read by the film scanner, and in the pre-scanning operation, the image is read with a relatively coarse pitch. In the regular scanning operation, the image is read with a relatively fine pitch. For performing the reading operation, the conventional film scanner is provided with buttons which are used for selecting the pre-scanning operation and the regular scanning operation.
Thus, in the conventional film scanner, it is always necessary to depress a button to perform the pre-scanning operation and then depress the other button to perform the regular scanning operation. Therefore, the operation of carrying out the reading operation is complicated.